Sunairs Life
by Sunpool
Summary: Sunair an abonded kit is alot stronger than the others think she is.
1. The Discovery

The young kit sensed something. Something unfamiliar unlike anything she had ever smelled. Oh! But wait she did smell this before but different more distinct. The kits

long golden fur from her chest tickled her nose as the cold leaffall wind strongly blew against her pelt.

Looking over the moor that stretched over the horizon, she thought that she would die a slow painful death of starvation.

"No." she declared "No! I will not give up I will stay strong and overcome every obstacle the world puts in my way!"

Pawstep after pawstep the kit soon wore out of energy. She collapsed and mumbled to herself "Who am I kidding I'll just die here"

She took a breath in through her mouth surely it would be her last one. But then she smelled a foul stench to be crowfood. Her half closed eyelids perked open as she realized that she might find help if she could stomach this crowfood!

She followed her nose till the stench got so horrid that she seamed to not need to follow her nose all she needed was to face that her eyes were burning .

Then in front of her eyes a large hoofed brown animal with white spots. Ignoramus black feathered birds were ripping the red stringy flesh from the rotting flesh . Then the kit thought why settle for crowfood then have a great big bird!

The young kit prepared itself to leaf, claws unsheathed and launched. The black bird was three times bigger then her so the only thing she could do is grab its wing and try and disable from flying. She went crazy ripping up its wings, trashing making the other birds fly away. She had finally finished off one wing. Blood splattered every where soon she was dripping with bright red blood! The bird seamed to want to leave this world with pride and started to peck at the golden kit. Striking her four times one in the soft under belly that slowed her down but she pined it down to the ground and gave the bird a vital bite to the neck . She looked down at the motionless body of the black feathered bird.

A soft comforting voice from behind her complimented the kit "Amazing, just amazing! Your so young how could you take down that Vulture?"

The kit was drenched with blood matting down her fur and making it look like she was a red angel from the shy with the Sunset adding to her heavenly glow.

Words seamed to escape her mouth other then "Do you want some?"

"No your so thin I wouldn't take a bite you better eat as much as you can!" said a grey cat

"My name is Greypelt. What's yours?"

"Sun" replied the kit

"Is it alright if I call you Sunkit?" asked the grey tom

"No! It actually sounds better!" with excitement ringing from the cats voice.

She had heard of clan cats that would accept most cats in. They sounded friendly from all the stories the elders told.

Sunkit dug her muzzle down into the 'Vulture'

Then Greypelt asked her "Would you like to join our clan?"

The young Sunkit replied "I would love to!"


	2. Dreams

The journey back was tough for Sunkit even after that delicious vulture. And it was extra cold from the blood still dripping off her golden pelt.

"Where do you come from?" asked Greypelt

Sunkit wasn't one hundred percent sure but she was thinking "err…um... Leafclan I think."

"How did you get separated from your clan?" Greypelt obviously had tons of questions waiting to be asked and answered.

She stopped in her tracks and looked down at her paws. A flashback came over her. She remembered her mom saying 'failure' to her all the time she never knew why but she was hated, despised, scorned. It only brought back bad memories. And the day her mother sent her off.

"But mother why am I a failure?" she remembered herself squealing.

"Reasons I can't explain" her mother snarled

"Mother I haven't been trained!" she complained.

"Good die slowly out there and never come back pure golden she-cat." her mother now had a smirk smile on her face.

"Fine but I need a name first" she sneered

"Sun. Shall be your name." growled her mother

She remembered walking away in disgust through every huge oak in her way. Not caring where she went.

"Well?" Graypelt asked "Answer please"

"Oh…sorry… my mum didn't want me" Sunkit shyly replied

"She didn't want you? Why not?" Greypelt had endless questions

"I don't know." Sunkit said gloomy "She didn't like me ever." Sunkit continued " She wouldn't let me drink until my brother was done. And even after that she was still reluctant to give me any." Sunkit Finished.

"Oh." Greypelt looked down at his paws too.

"It's fine I really don't care." Sunkit started to cheer up " May I ask a question what's your clan like"

"Oh well it's name is Swiftclan." Grey pool was preparing for a long speech "You are a kit and will have to stay in the nursery. But once you are 6 moons old you will be an apprentice then after training you will be granted your warrior name. Or you could choose the path of the medicine cat be her apprentice and learn all of the herbs. But when you choose the path of a warrior you have a chance of becoming the deputy then leader. Don't get your hopes up for leader though it takes a lot of hard training and practice. When I was a kit I always wanted to become the leader I actually had a chance I was deputy for a short while but it was too much pressure so I quit. Sometimes I regret it but I know that I wouldn't stand being the leader."

"Oh, how stressful is it?" Sunkit asked

"Organizing every patrol having to do the leaders every command, it's a big responsibility I don't think most cats could do what you need to do as deputy." Greypelt replied.

"Oh." Now Sunkit was depressed.

She had always thought of being a good leader. Sometime where she would feel needed. Maybe even important. That was this kits one dream. The dream that she was detirmened to come true.

Thus ends this chapter please review


	3. Welcome to Swiftclan

Sunkit's paws were now tingleing with pain. She was now tired of walking she colasped on the ground this made her coat all dirty and muddy. There was somthing a scent bothering her nose it was so fragile and thn a sneeze would blow it away. But the more she walked th more concious she became of this scent and the more she had the urge to ask Greypelt but she would find out soon enough.

A rustle in the bush caught her intense amber gaze. "Who is there." she said without hsitation.

A soft grey tail lay on her sholder and spoke "Duskshadow and Pebblehart" Out came two cats one so dark she looked purple and one stone cold grey.

The dark one spoke "Greypelt who is this?" said the dark on which Sunkit believed to be Duskshadow gestured with her tail pointing at Sunkit.

"Sunkit" replied Greypelt to the other cats.

The grey one which Sunkit believed to be Pebbleheart whispered something in Greypelt's ear Sunkit could make out the words Clan and Join but nothing else. Then Greypelt whispered something short into Pebbleheart's ear Pebbleheart nodded. Looking at Duskshadow she was not to happy being excluded from this conversation.

"This is Duskshadow" pointing to the dark cat "And Pebbleheart" looking at the Grey one.

"Ello" Sunkit replied

"Why hello little kit" Duskshadow said. But there were two things wrong about the way she said it one it was way to close and she felt that 'little kit' was quite an insult.

"Were going to go tell our leader, Robinair about Sunkit so it won't be such a surprise." Pebbleheart confirmed then he leapt through the bramble bushes with Greypelt following swiftly behind.

"So where do you come from." Duskshadow asked

Now that Sunkit's mind was refreshed she had a better description "Over the moor and six rivers lives Leafclan and my mum always hated me."

"We'll thats all in the past now that you will be joining Swiftclan." Again Duskshadow was a little to close for confort. But she would feel bad telling her to back off. "Here we can put you in with Redbirds kit Silverkit."

"Do all kits names names end in kit?" Sunkit might have been in a clan for about a moon but she did not get used to their traditions.

"Ya. And all apprentices names end in 'paw' and all leaders names end in 'air' because of Airclan where respected Warriors go when there life ends and the 8 cats you are closest to that have died give you anather life to protect your clan." concluded Duskshadow

Sunkit felt that was alot to get in only a few seconds but a good conversation. "Who's Silverkit?" that was a question she was wondering

"Oh a lovely little Silver dappled kit. You two will get along well" staring straight ahead into the high sun. "We're almost to camp. Just through theese brambles and throuh the river. Did Greypelt tell you we live next to a waterfall!"

"Not really." to Sunkit this clan sounded close to paradise

"We actly have two camps one on the other moor which we call moor camp this camp is called the marsh camp. There really close to each other but the Medicne cat which is the cat that heels others is on the marsh camp and the leader is on the moor camp. They cross over alot for different situations but there dens are in those camps." Though it was starting to sound complicated "Oh just over this river. Can you walk over it yourself?" askd Duskshadow

"Yup" replied Sunkit who wondered if she was even listining. The crashing noise of the waterfall was more distinct as sh crossd th raging river with ease.

"Now through theese reeds and...Welcome to Swiftclan"

Ok im going on vacation for 2 weeks i might have time to get in 1 chapter but i promise to update right after i get back

Posted on: August 4th


End file.
